


Hamiltalia: A New Broadway Musical

by TheMGMouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The nations of the world receive a tweet requesting them to meet at the Richard Rodger’s Theater to join a musical which Alfred F. Jone’s had received the new lead role in





	Hamiltalia: A New Broadway Musical

**Author's Note:**

> What Time Is it?  
> Showtime!  
> Showtime! Showtime! What?  
> Welcome to the fanfic  
> This is the place to be  
> This has two authors, Welcome to Queer and Me  
> Yo, all the nations are here as you can to see, so welcome to the prologue that's written by me :) 
> 
> Pst- can find this on Wattpad too, under the same name (not the same author) - enjoy!  
> -TheMGMouse

“Alright see you all!” America laughed as he ended the chat and picked up the phone to call Canada. “Hey, dude!” He yelled into the phone when he heard the Canadian pickup, “How about I come over and pick you up? What you say, buddy?”  
“Oh, um. I’m sorry I can’t I’m already driving down- what you-” There was a string of French curses that America couldn’t understand.  
“You still there Mattie?” “Yeah, yeah just hold on-” There were more curses, “I’m sorry, Alfred, I’m driving in Ottawa and-” BEEEEEP “ Here’s Kuma- “  
“Who are you?” A little voice said.  
“Hello, Kuma!”  
“Hi, Alfred.”  
“Oh come on! You remember his name?”  
“I’m on the phone.” Kuma says, “My friend and I are driving in the traffic.” Kuma explains, “We left right after we got your tweet.”  
“Sweet dudes! I’ll see you later then?!”  
“Yeah!” Kuma said happily.  
“Yeah if the jeep in front of us ever moves!” Canada yells.  
“Bye-bye!” Kuma said sweetly, and then the phone clicked off.

“Well, maybe we’ll listen to some music? How about some Celine Dion or Avril Langine or …” Matthew said, plugging in his phone and handing it to Kuma to pick the song. Before he knew it, Alexander Hamilton was blaring through the speakers of his car. They spent the rest of the 7-hour drive to New York with the radio blaring and less cursing from the Canadian.  
Upon arrival their arrival at 5:38 am, the two found a parking spot in their favorite parking garage, set their alarms and took a quick snooze. The alarms beeped, and they went to grab they're some of their bags, “Only bring what you absolutely need, Kuma.” Matthew reminded, “It’ll be a long day, and I am not carrying any of your bags for you.” Matthew said shutting the trunk and walking out of the parking garage, bags in tow and bear at his heels. They checked the streets and maps together, Matthew looked down at his clock, “ 7:45 am… well, we need to be there at 9:00 am, so how about we grab a coffee?” He asked Kuma, and then they set to marching to their usual coffee shop. He and America visited each other often, so this was routine. 

_______________________________________________________  


The three-hour drive went well, Sweden drove the car and had some time to himself while Finland and Sealand slept.  
No sooner did Finland and Sweden park the car did Sealand fly out of it, “ready to go!” He yelled excitedly.  
“Now, just you wait there Sealand!”  
Finland yelled chasing after Sealand leaving Sweden to pick up all their luggage Sweden just sighed and herded all the baggage together and went into the airport. Leaving Finland and Sealand to run around outside and come catch to up to him after they were done with their running around.

A few hours later they were still waiting for their plane to come in, it was late… For a great deal on price, none of them could really complain, but the three-hour wait was starting to get boring and, yes Sealand, we know your phone died. At long last, they boarded the three-hour late plane and collapsed for a nice 8-hour nap. 

When they touched down at the airport, they immediately were on the clock having gotten there at 8:30 am. Finland and Sweden grabbed coffees and the three than raced to get to the theater on time in the wrong direction… A few blocks and ten minutes later they realized their mistake and ran the other way; they made it to the theater just as the clock struck 9. Finland collapsed on his knees from his relief. While Sweden, the pack mule unpacked his loads. Sweden was busy Instagram live-ing  
_______________________________________________________  
“Come on, Tolys! We’re gonna be late!” Poland yelled, sprinting to the airport.  
“Woah! Feliks it’s hard to run with all of these bags why don’t you take one?” Lithuania asked tripping after the blonde.  
They had spent too long looking for a parking space instead of actually checking in, and now if they didn’t hurry they’d be so late and no! it wasn’t funny Poland!  
“Fine.” Feliks turned around and took two of the lightest bags off Toly’s hand. 

They met Raivis on the plane, “Where have you been?” He asked, having gotten there a half hour and had been one of the first on the plane, while this might have seen smart to do and a good way to be on time. It was really the fear of being late that kept the Latvian up all night and head to the airport four hours early. Yep- Raivis.  
“I’m sorry, the baggage check took forever.” “Yes..” Tolys said struggling with the overhead compartment, “I’m sorry about- waoh!!” He said as he got taken out by a bright rainbow backpack, “Feliks!!” “Whoops.” Feliks said picking up the backpack and putting under his seat, “I’m sorry about that.” After a few more minutes of catching up and struggling to get their bags in all the places, bags were supposed to go. The three settled in for their 10 and a half hour flight to New York from Riga. 

Upon arrival the three travelers went and explored the airport while they waited for the cab to pick them up, Raivis and Feliks went to buy souvenirs and goodies while Tolys stayed with all the luggage, they almost missed their car, but my god was the new keychain was worth it. Or what? I mean, look how it glowed Tolys!  
_______________________________________________________  
England buckled his seat belt and opened his Harry Potter and his best to ignore the Frenchman sitting next to him who was eating the food he managed to sneak aboard the plane, England didn’t know why Francis always insisted on coming with him when the flights in Paris were so much cheaper… But that wasn’t the time, Harry was fighting a dragon, and he had to see how it ended. 

Arthur slept the rest of their seven hours and thirty-minute flight and got a crick in his neck and woke up with France’s jacket draped over him, while the Frenchman himself wore a sleep mask. The two got off the plane and made their way to their favorite little diner a little ways away from the airport. Which always serve the picky eater- aka France his favorite food just the way he likes it. 

Arthur was still sleepy when he was the diner and having refused the coffee they served he became even more irritable, seeing his travel buddy fuming decided to get out of the way. ”You know, I’ve wanted to go to that fashion store we found here on our last visit. Francis said, leaving Arthur with the bill making him even moodier. He walked to the theater alone, ready to give America a piece of his mind and make his misfortune known.  
_______________________________________________________  
“This is gonna be awesome!” Gilbert said as he and Ludwig walked down the airport’s terminal suitcase and a tired German in tow. Ludwig yawned and was rubbing his eyes and yawned, having just woken up from a nice nap to Gilbert, also being awakened by the plane started to land, so Gilbert rushed to the window in his excitement to see New York, smushing Ludwig against the window in the process. Gilbert, I asked you if you wanted to take the window seat and you said no, so get back in your seat. 

Ludwig and Gilbert then began to start on their trek to the hotel they to drop off all their bags after stopping there; they walked all the way to the theater. Gilbert was getting excited with every step because he LOVED hamilton and he couldn’t wait to play Hamilton- because he was awesome, Hamilton was awesome his singing was awesome- “Hey East let me sing something for you! Somewhere out there I hear~” “Nein.” Ludwig, on the other hand, was not as much a Hamilton fan as his brother and hoped for a fairly minor role to play in whatever play he was in so he could have a break in between.  
_______________________________________________________  
Ivan and Natalya were walking to the airport when Katyusha’s car parked, “Do you need a ride?” She said. “It’s going to snow soon.”  
Natalya turned with a frown, “No thank y-”  
“Yes please!” Ivan said already climbing into the car, leaving Natalya with the luggage, she sighed and hefted the luggage into her sister’s car and then climbed in the backseat grumbling a bit. When she went to sit down, she found baggage already in the car, “What is this?” She screeched, tossing the bags on the other side of the car.  
“Careful… careful..” Katyusha said, “Those are my bags.”  
“And where do think you’re going?” Natalya shot back.  
“I’m going to New York to watch you guys perform.” She chirped.  
There was more to the conversation, but Ivan covered his ear, so he didn’t have to hear it. 

Katyusha had managed to get a seat on the same flight as Ivan and Natalya. Ivan sacrificed his beloved window seat to act as a human blockade between the two sisters. Even so, in doing that provided them with a fight free fight. Thank goodness.

Once in the city, they took the scenic route to the theater enjoyed some time spent people watching and window shopping. Katyusha got a new bag from Ivan and Natalya bought herself some candy to munch on during rehearsal.  
_______________________________________________________  
“WE’RE LATE!” Romano yelled as crashes could be heard as Romano started tearing around the house realized he fell asleep. “Are you even awake?!” He yelled skidding past Feliciano’s door and crashing into the master bedroom door, “oof…”  
“Are you okay?” Feliciano asked opening the master bedroom door, rubbing his eyes. Romano looked up at him and realized he was still in his pajamas, “What the heck do you think you’re doing?! Get your clothes on it- it’s.” Romano grabbed the phone out of Feliciano’s hands, “12 am in the morning!!!” He freaked out and then stopped, “12 am in the morning, why on the face of this earth do you have an alarm set at 12 am?!”  
“To make pasta~” Feliciano explained, “We have to have a snack for the airplane.”  
Romano fumed, “You get yourself right back in that bed and stay there until 3 am!” Romano said marching into the bedroom and flopped down, “I let you stay at my house, and you decide to make pasta at midnight…” he muttered and fell asleep. 

Finally, the 3 am alarm rang, and Romano and Feliciano raced to get packing because last minute packing was just part of the routine. Thirty minutes later they were packed and ready to go, putting their coats they took Romano’s car to the airport. Parking was, of course, a nightmare, so it wasn’t until 4 am that they were actually in the airport thanking god that their flight wasn’t until 5 am and that they could still take a quick nap before having to board the plane. The trip went smoothly, even though Feliciano had to choke down all the instant pasta he had packed to take on the plane as a snack.

A while later two impeccably well-dressed red-heads were walking the streets of N.Y.C. in their black sunglasses and matching designer shoes made of good Italian leather and cappuccinos. “Wow, Roma,” Feliciano mused as they walked down the street sipping their coffee, “A lot has changed since 1920, hasn’t it? But it’s still like old times!” He said hanging off his brother’s shoulder, “All the crowds, the people, the buildings…” Romano snorted, “Just keep up.” Feliciano laughed, “Even your attitude is the same!” He laughed, “You know, I think New York’s missed us.” Romano shrugged and opened the theater door earning a squeak from Feliciano as it whacked him right between the eyes.  
_______________________________________________________

“Hermano..” Antonio started, “Cómo estás?”  
Portugal sighed, “How many times have I asked you not use Spanish here, Antonio? You know I don’t understand you.”  
“B-but that sentence is so easy.” Antonio whined cuddling into Portugal’s side, “And I know you understand me..” he pouted into Portugal’s side/  
“I refuse to understand you unless you use Portuguese.”  
Como vai você,” Antonio sighed, “tomato?” “Sim?” Portugal looked at him and smiled. “Can you turn up the movie?” “I’ll have to hear you ask me in Portuguese.” “You’re insane.” Antonio threw popcorn in Portugal’s face, who just laughed, “Okay, you can just call me the most awesomest-est brother you’ve ever known in Portuguese.” Antonio rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” And snuggled back into Portugal’s side, who draped the blanket over the two of them.”

Portugal already had a flight planned to visit America in his jet as he had a meeting to attend to, so it wouldn’t be any trouble to fly Antonio with him- as long as he followed everything that his older brother told him to do. The bags were all packed and ready to go at the door the first thing in the morning, and now they were relaxing with a movie night that they hadn’t done forever and the fight trying to decide which movie reminded them why they never had movie nights in the first place. Because Antonio wanted to watch a horror movie and Portugal wanted to watch a Rom-com. The compromise? Watch reruns of an old sci-fi film. The result both of them crashing on the sofa and thanking God that Antonio set the alarm- because Portugal’s didn’t go off and then scrambling to get out of the door as fast as possible with Antonio falling quite literally on his face. 

Thankfully, ten minutes later. Portugal was manning the jet while Antonio sat in the back with an ice pack over his soon to be a black eye. They arrived in New York about twenty minutes early giving Portugal a panic attack as there was NO WAY they’d get checked into their hotel and get all the way to the theater in time… That was almost ten blocks away from here. That would be at least twenty minutes of a walk, wasn’t it?!  
They got there five minutes late which freaked out Portugal, and made him fall to the ground from all the sprinting and almost getting hit by a taxi- twice. But hey on the bright side, it worked!  
_______________________________________________________

Now let’s be clear with one thing, being cramped next to Roderich and a stranger on a ten-hour flight was not Basch’s way of having a good flight and did not help his feelings of claustrophobia. Roderich didn’t are and was busy with editing his music, hoping the theater they were visiting would have a piano that he could practice on, for now, he was content with drumming his fingers on the table avoiding Basch’s glares. Erika and Erszébet were in the row of seats across the aisle from them and were excitedly looking out the window. They had a free seat next to them because the rider did not appear and honestly Basch would prefer to sit there, but Erszébet had set her backpack there, so that was out of the question. 

The deal was simple, Basch would pay for the flights, Roderich paid for the hotel, and then any other necessities were paid by Erika and Erszébet to make the two stop fighting. It seemed to work out well so far. They had a decent flight nine hours long, and it was a non-stop flight which Basch liked the best. Now if only he could stop thinking of the two thousand dollars he had to spend on the flights… 

When they touched down, it was Roderich’s turn to worry, because, yes he booked the hotel, but it wasn’t like he paid attention to where it was located. All he knew was it was something called the Four Seasons Hotel… so he had to buy a taxi and ride around struggling with directions until they reached the hotel. They dropped their bags and had thirty minutes left to get to the theater; however, first Austria played a concert on the piano in the hotel’s lobby for ten minutes, then it took another ten minutes hailing the taxi and then Erszébet and Erika wanted to stop at all of these stores and then Roderich got them lost again. By the time they got to the theater, the girls had their arms full with shopping bags and Basch and Roderich both had short tempers- Roderich was also upset because they were more than just fashionably late, they were LATE.

Then don’t play the piano and confuse the cab driver. Basch wanted to shoot back, but instead, he just acted like a doorman and let the group into the theater.  
_______________________________________________________  
Alejandro was driving his car over the Mexican and United States border, a (non-alcoholic) drink in hand, and singing his favorite tunes as loud as he can. On a 40-hour road trip to the usually North American meeting. Or at least that was what he was dreaming. Instead, he had to go on an old plane and travel the four-hour trip as soon as he got the tweet. Thanks, America…. Couldn’t have given him more of a warning? He thought, as he rolled over and shut the plane’s window so he could sleep. Pillow around his neck, he was ready to go. 

As he was getting out of the airport, he really hoped he’d get a good role for all this traveling. He looked around for his car and seeing Ricardo he let out a yell and rushed over to his friend giving him one of their secret handshakes, “Hey man, how are you? Haven’t seen you since the last meeting, you’re looking great there, lose some weight?”  
Cuba laughed, “Well, we’ve had to do a lot of running around due to the weather.”  
“Yeah, Yeah. I understand. You know that reminds me of that song in the new mixtape I found.”  
“Oh yeah? And what the song called?”  
“Immigrants we get the job done.”  
Cuba nodded, “I like that.” He grinned.  
“It’s such an amazing song!” Alejandro said taking out his old beat up phone, with a crack in the middle and began playing the song quietly.  
Cuba leaned in to listen, “Mmm, Alejandro, you’ve got great taste in music.” he smiled. 

“Thanks!” Alejandro beamed, “I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the theater? Have you headed that way to the um? Richard Rogers Theater?” He asked.  
Ricardo nodded, “Yes sir, hop in.” And with that the two sat in the traffic to get to the theater while blasting the Hamilton mixtape- unknowingly they’d meet its creator in a less than a- “MOVE OVER!” Ricardo yelled- an hour-BEEEEEEPPPPP!!!.

Michelle Mancham was always so cheerful, but an 18-hour flight non-stop to New York had her drained and fidgety. She was annoyed that it had taken this long and moreover, that she had gotten such short notice. She wanted to slap him when she got there, but she was too excited to find out what the show was to follow through really. 

Surprisingly enough, Michelle, Alejandro, and Ricardo all got there at the same time and went into the theater smiling and laughing.


End file.
